<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Travelin' Soldier by StariNights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415794">Travelin' Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights'>StariNights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>60s AU, Angst, Dixie Chicks, Falling In Love, IM, Letters, M/M, Songfic, Vietnam War, War, im sorry, sometimes country music is good and t gives me feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard the boy laugh, a small, quiet sound that took Jack’s breath away. “I get off in an hour, if you’ll wait for me. I know somewhere to take your mind off things,” </p>
<p>Jack looked up with a grin, “thanks…”</p>
<p>“David.”</p>
<p>He nodded, that’s a pretty name, “thanks, David”</p>
<p>David smiled back at him, “of course, soldier” he gave him a little mock salute before rushing off to take more orders. Jack leaned back in his seat, smiling softly to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mentioned) - Relationship, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Travelin' Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>Two days past eighteen, waitin’ for the bus in his army greens.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack Kelly never wanted to go to war. He never wanted to go into service or anything like that. He wanted to make art, he wanted to live his life free of anyone telling him what to do!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he got the letter, and he realized his life was never in his hands. How could it be when rich men sent poor boys off to fight a war they never wanted anything to do with while they paid their way out of the draft?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack Kelly was never one to cry, but right now he felt the sting of tears burn at his eyes. Years of fighting for himself lead him here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Sat down at a booth in a cafe there. Gave his order to a guy with a bow ‘round his neck.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself wandering into a local Cafe, owned by the Jacobs Family. He stared blankly at a menu until a voice clearing their throat beside his table. He looked up to see a raven haired boy with an apron on and a bow tie around his neck. Jack felt his face go hot as he looked at this boy, who he recognized as one of the Jacobs’ sons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get your order, soldier?” his smile temporarily stole Jack’s voice. He looked back at menu he’d been staring at but not reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get some, uh, pancakes? Please?” the boy nodded, jotting that down on his little notepad. He reached over Jack to grab his menu before rushing off to the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soon-to-be soldier stared after him before clearing his throat and turning his gaze to the table. He mentally berated himself for a moment. It wasn’t right, fuck it was illegal for him to think this way. If anyone found out, the war would be the least of his problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After only a few minutes, the boy came back with a plate of pancakes in one hand and a cup of orange juice. Jack stared at it for a second before digging for his wallet. “How much do I owe ya-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy waved him off, “nothin, don’t worry about it. It’s on the house. It’s an honour to serve one of our service men,” that blinding smile was back and Jack found himself grinning back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you- wait!” he reached out to grab his wrist as the boy started off, “god- I’m sorry but I was wonderin’ if you’d mind sittin’ with me for a bit, I’m… I dunno, I’m kinda freakin’ out about the whole service man thing and I’d appreciate the company,” he let go of the boy’s wrist and stared at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the boy laugh, a small, quiet sound that took Jack’s breath away. “I get off in an hour, if you’ll wait for me. I know somewhere to take your mind off things,” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked up with a grin, “thanks…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“David.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, that’s a pretty name, “thanks, David”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David smiled back at him, “of course, soldier” he gave him a little mock salute before rushing off to take more orders. Jack leaned back in his seat, smiling softly to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>So they went down and they sat on the pier-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David, true to his word, took him to a pier down by the river. They sat in silence for a bit before the taller boy started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Soldier, I never got your name,” Jack looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before looking back out at the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry. The name’s Jack, Jack Kelly,” he managed. The boy smiled, sticking out his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely to meet you, Jack Kelly.” Jack shook his hand before lapsing back in silence again. After a while, Jack sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, this is gonna sound weird and ya might just push me into the river here but, I got no one to write too when i get shipped off. I was wonderin’ if maybe I could write to you? So I wouldn’t feel so.. Alone,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David tilted his head like a confused puppy. “Don’t you have family who’d wanna hear from ya?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shook his head. “Friends?” another shake, “not even a gal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack didn’t mean too, he really didn’t, but he barked out a laugh at that last one. “Nope. I got no one who’d wanna get my letters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David looked away from him and out at the water. Jack was just about to take it back when he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’d love you to write to me.” he looked back at Jack with a smile. Jack huffed out a relieved laugh. Suddenly, Vietnam didn’t seem so awful, maybe it would be bearable if he knew someone was waiting for him back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted for a while, local gossip and comparing their craziest school stories. Jack had dropped out at 16, but David stayed in. He was in the smart people class, marching band and everything. Jack laughed and called him a nerd and David called him a delinquent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? I’m a delinquent?” he grinned, leaning closer, “I mean, delinquents, they’se spose to do bad things. I ain’t done nothin bad tonight!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David just laughed, “not yet you ain’t, but I’m tellin ya, I don’t trust ya’!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grinned wider before lurching forward, hands tickling his sides. David shrieked of laughter. “No! Ah wait! Stop!” he pushed at his hands. Jack ignored him, continuing his merciless attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! Delinquents don’t listen to nobody!” David shrieked again. It was a minute before Jack stopped, hands planted on the wood of the pier, one on each side of David’s hips. David let out a few more breathy laughs before he settled back on his hands, smiling at Jack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Really, Jack didn’t think either of them meant to do what they did next, but when Jack leaned in, David met him halfway. He brought one hand up to cup Jack’s cheek and the soldier pressed into his palms, leaning as close as he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled back, Jack was looking at David like he was the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit…” David laughed, pressing his forehead against Jack’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better write me, Soldier. I’m expectin’ ya’ to come home”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>So the letters came from an Army camp in California then Vietnam.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David rushed inside, mail in hand. He smiled to himself when he saw Jack’s messy handwriting on the bottom envelope. Sarah leaned over he shoulder with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open it! Ya’ soldiers writin’ you, ya’ gotta read what it says!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David pushed her face away, still smiling. “Shut up, I will! It’s for me, not you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, glaring at her twin. “C’mon! I wanna know what mista’ Kelly’s sendin’ ya!” David rolled his eyes before shooing her off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat the counter, opening the letter with care before pulling out the letter and unfolding it. He ran a finger over the mud stained paper, smiling softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>”Dear D,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>How’s home? Sarah still readin’ all my letters over your shoulder? Probably. Hey Sarah! Leave poor D alone! I’ll write you too if you really wanna hear from me.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now that she’s lost interest, I just wanted to say I miss you. I’m not gonna lie, I know you’re worried. It’s hell out here, D. I’m scared. Scared I’ll get lost or lose an arm. Most of all, I’m scared I won’t make it home to you. I ain’t never had no one to go home to, but now that I do I’m scared of losin ya. I’m scared of losin myself! I hope you still wait for me to get home. Don’t move on til I get back, all these fellas gettin dear John letters, I don’t wanna be one of them.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ya know, when nights get hard I can’t help but think of that night with you at the pier. You’re voice and your warmth and your pretty smile. I hope ya still smile, even if I ain’t there to see it. I’m not gonna lie, I love that smile of yours. I love-”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Something was scribbled out but David was sure it said ‘love you’. He smiled, a tear slipping down his cheek. He scrubbed them away before he kept reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Anyways, the fellas gettin on my ass about the light. Conlon’ll break my arm himself if I keep him up writtin’ ya again.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>We’re heading out tomorrow. Just a few more months and I’ll be home again. I won’t be able to write but I’ll be thinkin about ya.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>From,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Your Soldier, Jack”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David sniffed, grabbing a pen and paper. He hoped he was fast enough for Jack to at least get the letter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Dear Jack,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I love you too. Come home to me, please.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Love forever,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>D”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One Friday night at a football game, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the Lord’s prayer said and the Anthem played. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A man said folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vietnam dead…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David couldn’t explain to his bandmates why he was sobbing. He couldn’t explain why he ran off to hide under the bleachers. He crumpled to the ground, long legs pulled to his chest as he sobbed loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack. His soldier.. His soldier was never coming home. He buried his face in his knees and just.. Started talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you’d come home to me.. You said!” he sobbed again, scrubbing at his eyes, “how can I love again? After this? After you?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He went silent. After a while, one of the boys he played with, </span>Antonio, came to find him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde sat beside him, curling in on himself. </span>
  <span>“You knew one of them?” David nodded mutely and Tony laid his head on his knees, “Yeah.. yeah me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David turned his head to look at him, and Tony just looked back. “You loved him, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice wasn’t judgmental or disgusted, it was understanding. David almost broke down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t. Instead he just nodded again, turning his face back in his knees. Tony sniffed, wiping at silent tears. “Yeah.. me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment before David wrapped one long arm around Tony’s shoulders. The boy sniffed before letting out a sob before curling into David’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I loved him! So so much-” David curled around him, tears still streaming from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment he started humming a tune his sister sang to him the night he and his family got the news. The news and the flag and the heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy.. Too young, and then they told her, waiting on the love of a travelin’ soldier…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive listened to this damn song for like an hour. I love Dixie Chicks and have Feelings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>